


Don't Go Gentle

by Oroburos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Not Really Character Death, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, THAT SCENE, season four episode six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos/pseuds/Oroburos
Summary: He didn't want to die.





	Don't Go Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Possible content warning for suicidal ideation (he's not, but it can seem the same). Stay safe.

It was  ~~ stupid ~~ desperation and he knew it but he had to try. He had to do  _ something _ or everyone was going to die. 

 

Shiro was going to die. 

Lance was going to die. 

Pidge was going to die. 

Hunk was going to die. 

Allura was going to die. 

Matt, the rebels, Coran, Voltron, the Coalition,  _ everyone was going to die  _ if that shield didn’t come down and he had to  _ do something.  _

 

He had no choice. He had to  _ try.  _ He wasn’t even sure if it would work ( _ please god let this work _ ) but he had to  _ try.  _ He had no  _ choice  _ he 

  
  
  
  


 

They would be alright without him.

 

...they had been for a while, now… 

  
  


 

 

Maybe … maybe they would miss him, but

  
  
  


 

He had heard a phrase once -- he couldn’t remember where -- something about “The Cold Calculus of War”. He didn’t know calculus but he could calculate. He was eighteen years old and he’d seen war, seen death, been the cause of it a time or two. It wasn’t a stranger. He wasn’t afraid. 

 

_ liar _

 

One life for millions. Solid math.   

  
  
  


_ He didn’t want to die. He was only eighteen he _

 

 

 

They would miss him, wouldn’t they? Would they think of him? Would they be angry?  ~~ Would they even notice he was gone? ~~

 

 

 

_ Victory or ... _

  
  


 

 

Oh god this was going to hurt.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  


………

  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


…………

  
  
  
  
  


(In another reality, this where the story ended.)

 

(In another reality, he’s not sick and shaking and hoping nobody saw that and having to live on like it didn’t just happen.) 

 

(In another reality, he hoped it worked. He hoped he at least meant something.)

  
  



End file.
